I Need You
by Elli Cole
Summary: Sequel to Fix Me. 'I need you,' I choked out from my light stupor. She leaned in towards me, planting a soft kiss on my lips. 'But you already have me.' She smiled as she whispered back.


**A/N: **This was inspired by the song "We Belong Together" and the prequel of this fic, "Fix Me". – I'm still procrastinating for more R&R.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that you recognize.

**&&&&**

**I Need You**

**&&&&**

_I didn't mean it_

_When I said I didn't love you, so _

I should have held on tight I never shoulda let you go 

_I didn't know nothing I was stupid, _

_I was foolish I was lying to myself_

A month had already passed since the Light Side had won the Great War. The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs alike are quite enjoying their victory unlike the Slytherins that I'm with. Pansy is still moaning of her father's death as well as Crabbe and Goyle's – though I don't give a damn. Blaise is quite the opposite though, he feels as if he's now free to do whatever he wants and so, he's likely roaming around the Hogwart's grounds with his petty Gryffindor friends.

I know that I'm quite – no, scratch that – I'm still hostile with the way I think about those carefree, muggle-accepting idiots but now that I have made a truce with Granger… It's not that hard to be at least civil with the Gryffs. It's quite a relief actually. Oh, if only father was alive to hear me say those words… he'd kill himself right then and there. Or maybe, he'll kill me instead but it doesn't really matter.

What would Granger do if I were already when she saw me though? Would she ever give a damn… and will I ever know?

_I could not fathom that I would ever_

_Be without your love_

_Never imagined I'd be_

_Sitting here beside myself_

Although – there is one downside if I have died… I wouldn't have known Granger's real side. Ah, yes. The mudblood bookworm-ish freak in my eyes, the one I have always loathed from the very beginning. And now, the one I have fallen in love with unexpectedly. Accidentally? No, not even.

I strutted down the hallways with my usual infamous smirk. It's been a while since I have talked to her. Even though I wouldn't say it out loud, I miss her cheery voice that floods my senses whenever we had the chance to talk.

"Malfoy?" A soft feminine voice startled me from my musings. I turned my head quickly seeing a flash of…

_Cause I didn't know you_

_Cause I didn't know me_

_But I thought I knew everything I never felt _

_The feeling that I'm feeling _

-- Red? I glared at the girl.

"Well, well… She-Weasley. What do you want?" I drawled.

She blushed. "I — um, well, I don't really need anything from you." She stuttered.

"What is it then, woman?" I growled, irritated. "I'm busy, as you can see."

Ginny looked passed me with a terrified stare and then ran off with a, "I need to go."

I stared at her with a confused stare. "Strange." I murmured as I shook my head.

"Ginny!"

_Now that I don't hear your voice _

_Or have your touch and kiss your lips _

_Cause I don't have a choice _

_Oh, what I wouldn't give _

_To have you lying by my side _

_Right here, cause baby (We belong together) _

Subsequently, a petite figure stumbled towards me knocking me off my feet – literally. I grunted as I fell on my arse, and it hurt like hell.

"Bloody hell," I grumbled. "Watch where you're going!"

A mass of brown wiry hair flashed before my eyes as the person stood up. "Sorry," she mumbled back as I tilted my head to gaze at her.

It was Granger.

I gave her a small smile.

"Granger," I nodded my head in acknowledgement. "It's been a while." I stated as I tried to start a conversation, which was hard for me, I assure you.

She nodded her head. "Yes, quite right." A slight pause had taken place… and it annoyed me.

"Well," she said as she started to take a step back away from me. One of my brows suddenly raised in confusion. "Harry and Ron might be looking for me… I need to go." She gave me a weak smile.

_When you left I lost a part of me _

_It's still so hard to believe _

_Come back baby, please _

_Cause we belong together _

"Goodbye, Draco."

Instinctively, I whipped out and grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me. She gasped as her body came in contact with mine. I hugged her close to my body and started to play with her hair.

"I thought you were going to fix me?" I murmured sadly as my fingers deftly stroke her hair. She heaved a big intake of breath as I continuously stroked her hair and tracing down to her backside.

She whimpered as I traced circles around her back. "I-I can't." She stammered.

I stopped and looked at her.

_Who else am I gon' lean on _

_When times get rough _

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone _

_Till the sun comes up _

_Who's gonna take your place _

_There ain't nobody better _

_Oh, baby baby, we belong together_

"And why is that?" I harshly bit back. "I thought that you started to care for me." I turned my head. "I guess not."

"No," she gently shook her head. "No."

"No what?" I countered. "No, you really don't care about me?"

"No, Draco," she murmured, a tear started to streamed down from her eyes. "I-I…"

_I can't sleep at night _

_When you are on my mind _

_Bobby Womack's on the radio _

_Saying to me "If you think you're lonely now"_

_Wait a minute this is too deep (too deep) _

She stopped…

Silence ensued.

-- And all of a sudden, she giggled.

I stared at her with my brows raised. Has she gone mad? I quickly grabbed her by the arms and shook her gently.

"What is it, woman?" I growled. "Bloody hell, Hermione… are you _crazy_?"

She paused, then nodded her head coyly. "Quite."

I stared at her… and chuckled. Such an interesting female, that she is.

"Hermione," I breathed as I continued to stare at her. "You're so beautiful."

She blushed cutely. Oh, how I'm desperately yearning for her right now. I suddenly felt my silk pants tightening under my lower area. I feel so hot right now, I thought with a low groan.

_I gotta change the station _

_So I turn the dial _

_Trying to catch a break _

_And then I hear Babyface "I only think of you" _

_And it's breaking my heart I'm trying to keep it together _

_But I'm falling apart _

"Thanks, Draco." She whispered as she brushed a stray lock of my hair. "You're beautiful as well."

I leaned towards her touch. How I missed her sweet caress since that fateful night. The night when she had seen me beat into a bloody pulp down the cold, dim dungeons under Hogwarts – which had deflated my ego quite a bit.

Slowly, my eyes closed sensing a sudden piece with the ambiance around us.

"I need you…" I choked out from my slight stupor. '… Hermione Granger.'

_I'm feeling all out of my element I'm throwing things, crying _

_Trying to figure out where the hell I went wrong _

_The pain reflected in this song _

_It ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside I need you _

_Need you back in my life, baby_

She leaned in towards me, planting a soft kiss on my lips. I let out a sigh. She pulled back slightly, her warm intoxicating breath fanning on my face.

"But you already have me…" she smiled as she whispered back. "You always have."

I stared, smiled, and kissed her.

I needed her and she needed me.

I've asked her to fix me… and I realized, she already had.

**&&&&**

**Fin**

**&&&&**

**End Note: **I hope you liked this sequel as much as you liked the prequel. And to clarify some things in this one, Hermione told Ginny about her supposed "feelings" for Draco and so Ginny decided to make a prank about it. She bumped against Draco but expectantly, couldn't utter a sound considering, she also likes Draco. Now that's done, please review.

Oh, and by the way, for those who likes Humor, Romance stories… try to check out my new fic, "Oddity". It's OOC but I _love _it. It's soo… _me_.

Also, I would just _love _to answer all of your _pretty _reviews but… that would be just _painful. _Would you want me to go insane? Of course not, I still have my sugar collection that I haven't finished. _Dreaming One_, such a pretty review. Ooh, I like you. And I like your (in)sanity, and also your fics. Perhaps you would like to have coffee sometime… over dinner?


End file.
